Beauty and the vampire
by MynameisSophieAnneBurne
Summary: Damon has a cast put on him by a witch that made him a vampire, making no one except his true features. But when he meets Elena, does that change? Story is better then summary. Smut later chapters.


Chapter 1.

On the outside of Damon Salvatore, he was the hot bad boy. But no one knew who or what he was. He was a vampire. Beautiful on the outside, but ugly in the inside. A witch casted a spell on him a hundred years ago, because he did not feel for anyone. Well, except for Katherine Pierce, who turned him down for his brother Stefan. But after that, he hated everyone. One day, a witch decided to cast a spell, making him a vampire so people would fear instead of love him. He would be alone until someone decided that they could get past the fear. Of course he had tried several women, but none of them worked. In the end, they were just for his amusement. Damon Salvatore is now 165 years old, and still hasn't found love yet. But will he ever?

~D.E~

"Elena, get up for school!" My father yelled from downstairs. I mumbled into my pillow, not wanting to awaken from my sleep. I never used to like sleeping, but now I cherish every moment because as a teenager like myself, I can never get enough. But school was always in the way.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and then opened them. I saw the daylight and squinted my eyes. God it was bright this morning, I thought. But I let it go and got out of bed and greeted my father at the table downstairs. "Good morning father." I said, picking up the slice of toast he just buttered and taking a bite out of it. I smiled at his reaction.

"Good morning, princess." He replied, eventually letting me taking he toast go. "How was your sleep?" He asked.

"It was good until someone decided to ruin it." I joked, giving him a sarcastic glare. He chuckled, then so did I. "Don't worry about taking me to school today, dad. Caroline's already got that covered. She said that she needed to talk to me. Said it was 'urgent'." I said, using quotation marks with my fingers at the word 'urgent'.

"Maybe she found a new boyfriend for you." He joked, but it was true. "How many boys has she put you through now?" He wondered out loud.

"Three this month, and it's only half way through." I said, rolling my eyes. Caroline was sick of me not dating, but how could I? After dating Matt, and my mother and brother dying in a car accident, I dumped Matt and swore off men forever. But that didn't stop Caroline from trying. I only agreed because I would never hear the end of it, if I hadn't.

"Hm. Well, you better get ready before you're late for school." He said, gesturing at my pyjamas. I nodded and rushed upstairs, to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I decided on my usual outfit. Long tee shirt, jeans and converse. It wasn't as if I needed to impress people at the school. I didn't care what they thought about me.

"Caroline's here!" I heard my father shout from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Bye, Elena." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Bye dad! Tell Jeremy if he doesn't show up today then he's going to be in massive trouble." I said as I hurried outside the house.

"I will, bye!" he said, waving at me. I waved back and he closed the door. I then turned around and saw Caroline pretending to point to a watch that she didn't even have on her wrist. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, walking to the car.

"Hello!" She greeted happily after I opened the door. I smiled and got in, shutting the door as I sat properly. "So! I have news for you!" She beamed.

"You're not pregnant, are you? Cause if you are, Caroline. Tyler may very well be a dead man." I said, giving her a pointed glare.

"Ew, no! I haven't even done the deed with Tyler yet. He hasn't earned it." She said, giving me an angry pout. I laughed, and nodded my head to get her to get to the point. "So, I met this guy, right? He's new to town, and he's gorgeous! His name is Damon Salvatore and he-"

"No, Caroline. No more!" I groaned. She gave me a confused look. "No more dates, Caroline. I've been through so many this year, I lost count!" I explained.

"Oh, come on, 'Lena! He's different!" She tried, but failed. I wasn't going to go out with him. No way.

~D.E~

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caroline said as we walked in the school hall. She gave me a tight bear hug once we got to her locker. I finally gave in, seeing as she wouldn't shut up about his 'amazing blue eyes' and 'beautiful smile'. I cut her off when she was about to start telling me about how she was going to fantasize how long his manhood was. "You're the best. You won't regret it!" She said happily.

"I already do, Caroline." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, don't pout. You know you secretly wanted to go out with Daaaaamon." She drawled out his name, smiling. I scoffed, and pushed her shoulder softly. "Well, I've gotta go. You know, I have a real boyfriend to attend to." She joked, smirking at me.

"Shut up." I said, chuckling. She shrugged, and turned to walk off. "Hey!" I shouted, and she turned around. "When are we meeting up, or?" I asked, not sure of the details.

"Oh! Right! Forgot about that." She said, slapping her forehead. "Uh, I'll text you the details, mmkay?" She asked. I just nodded, and she left, practically bouncing away to her boyfriend.

I wondered why Caroline was so happy that I had accepted Damon's date plan. She'd never gotten this excited before. It kind of freaked me out a little bit. But she did go on about how handsome he was, and she did say that he was different. Let's just hope for my sake that she's right. The past people that Caroline have set me up with, were horrific. They were all sleazy and rude. Always trying to sleep with me. When they asked me to call them back, I never did and when they asked me about it, I told them I had no time. The truth was, I had all the time in the world. I was what they call it, forever alone, these days. And I wasn't ashamed. I'd rather sit at home and read a book, then go out on a date with a d-bag like the past guys that Caroline set me up with.

D-bag. Such a Caroline word to say. God, my Father was right. She was influencing me, and not for the right reasons. I chuckled at the thought. My Father and I were always close. And we always will be. We separated for a while after my mother died. But a few months later, we're back on track. Then there is Jeremy. The drug-using-delinquent. He believes that drugs take away the pain, but I don't see it. It turned him into a bigger mess than he was before, and I hated him for it. I had tried to support him many times, but I was done watching him destroy himself. Even though my father and I never really got over the fact that my mother, and my father's wife died, doesn't mean that we can't move on, and get on with our lives.

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that the bell had rung. The hall was empty, and I was alone. I muttered a curse word under my breath and hurried to my class.

When I arrived, I slowly walked through the door, and the teacher stopped talking, and everyone's eyes turned to me. "Miss Gilbert, you're late. Again." Mr Tanner said. I blushed, and walked to my seat. Mr Tanner was always picking on me; he thought that I was an easy target. "Well, now that you're here, you can answer some historical questions for me." He said, throwing me a smirk. I groaned. History was _not _my favourite subject. Mainly because Mr Tanner was my teacher, and he wouldn't give the time and day to help us with anything.

Class went slowly. It was one of those days where it just dragged out slowly and painfully. I spent most of the lesson watching the clock tic and toc. But when it was time we were let out, I hurried to the cafeteria, wanting to talk to Caroline. Caroline was my closest friend, and so was my other friend Bonnie Bennet, but she was on a holiday, so I couldn't really talk to her about things at the moment.

"Gross." I said, loud enough for Caroline and Tyler to hear. I caught them sucking each other's faces off, and it grossed me out, watching their tongues dance with each other, and their tongues sliding down each other's throats.

"What's the matter, Gilbert? Jealous?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm so jealous that I cannot eat people's faces." I joked, but I secretly meant it. But Tyler and Caroline seemed to believe me, and they laughed it off. "Hey, Caroline, heard from Bonnie yet?" I asked.

"Not a word." She said, looking around anywhere but me.

"Spill." I demanded.

"Bonnie and I had a fight, and I just don't feel like talking to her right now." She said, shrugging.

"A fight about what?" I asked. She didn't answer. I looked at Tyler, pleading with my eyes for an answer. He sighed, and began to speak.

"Bonnie was trying to get Caroline and I to break up. She thought that I wasn't good for her, so she wanted me to dump her or vice versa. She said that Caroline would end up with a broken heart anyway." He explained.

"Oooh." I said, nodding in understanding. "Well, I'm sure it'll wear off." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe." Caroline said. "But hey. Let's not talk about her right now. Let's talk about what you're going to wear for this date tonight." She said, smirking.

"Okay, well, that's my queue to leave." Tyler said, standing up.

"Oh, you baby." Caroline said, giving him a mocking pout. Tyler rolled his eyes, and bent down to kiss her on the lips. She smiled, and when he pulled away, she turned back to me. "So. Outfit. What are you wearing?" She asked.

"What I normally wear?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Elena! Didn't I tell you that Damon was different? He doesn't seem like the type to want to jump into bed with you, Elena. He seems like a decent guy, so please tell me you have another outfit planned out." She begged.

"Caroline, you gave me the notice this morning after I left the house. I didn't have much time to think about what I was going to wear." I reminded her.

"Still." She said. I just rolled my eyes. "I know!" She said, breaking the one minute silence that we shared. "Wear that dress that you wore to my party this year. You know the white one, and it looked really good with those heels?" She explained to me.

"I remember, Caroline. It's practically the only nice dress I own." I commented. She smiled, and nodded, ignoring my comment. "Fine. I'll wear the damn outfit." I said.

"Good. And you're going to sweep Damon off your feat!" Caroline beamed.

~D.E~  
>Damon Pov.<p>

I was getting ready for a date with this Gilbert girl. A girl named Caroline Forbes came up to me and asked me to go on a date with her after we chatted for a while. I simply complied. Maybe the girl would love me. Or maybe she was like everyone else, and I would just feed on her then kill her. It was what I did best.

I was still angry at the Bennet witches, but they threatened to cast a spell to make me never seek love in my life if I killed any of their family members. I was tempted, trust me. I wanted nothing more than to kill them all. Although I am thankful to Emily Bennet, who created this ring to protect me from the sunlight. Without it, I'd be ashes by now. I was simply a day person, let's just leave it at that.

I walked to the mirror and fixed up my tie. I had to look good for my date, didn't I?

"Oh, don't you look snazzy." I heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around, but no one was there. "Turn around." The voice said again. And I did. But no one was there. I slouched my shoulders, and threw my hands up, only to be tackled to the ground. I tried to push the attacker off me, but they were stronger than I was. They stopped attacking, and I looked up.

"Lexi?" I asked.

"Hello Damon." She said, smirking. I pushed her off me and stood up. "Way to treat your house guest." She said, standing up as well.

"No way to treat the house owner." I shot back, fixing up my shirt.

"Touché." She replied. "Another date? Really? Last time I came here, you were on a date with, who was it? Tanya? No, that was the time before. Anyway, obviously that failed. What makes you think that this one isn't?" She asked.

"Well, thanks for having hope in me, friend." I said, emphasising the word friend. "And, you never know unless you try, Lexi." I told her.

"Wise words, Damon. Remember who told you them." She said, pointing at herself. I rolled my eyes. "Who is the girl?" She asked.

"Elena Gilbert. Her friend set us up on a date." I told her.

"She could be ugly." She said, rising her eyebrows.

"Her friend wasn't." I told her. She chuckled. "As I said before, you never know unless you try." I said.

"Hm. Let's just hope that if you do fall in love with her, that you don't take her to your brother. We both know that didn't turn out very well." She said, pulling a face.

"You need not remind me, Lexi. I've got that memory stalled internally into my brain. But thanks for bringing it up." I said, giving her a fake warm-hearted smile. She just laughed. "Well, I've gotta go. Or else I'll be late. But please, wish me luck." I said. "Not that I need it." I added, winking.

"Good luck, Damon." She said.

**NEW STORY. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have the date, and there will be Damon and Elena scenes! Nothing sexual. Yet… But I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you review. Because I'm excited about this. Xoxo.**


End file.
